


Mentor

by Angel_Lie



Series: MCYT angsty shorts [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, DreamSMP - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Mentions of Suicide, Neglect, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tommy just wants to be happy, Unhappy Childhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lie/pseuds/Angel_Lie
Summary: Nobody really cares about Tommyinnit, at least that's the conclusion that Tommy has come up with after being betrayed and hurt time and time again by adults he's always looked up to. Tommy has never been the first option that anyone has picked, and when you're constantly disregarded, the pain starts to feel deserved.orThe one where Tommyinnit has five really messed up and horrible mentor/guardians that always end up leaving him, and one time when he has a great guardian that sticks around.
Relationships: TommyInnit & Clay | Dream, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit & Sam | Awesamdude, Tommyinnit & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: MCYT angsty shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139978
Comments: 9
Kudos: 333





	Mentor

**Author's Note:**

> First MCYT work that I've posted. This idea came to me after I realised that a lot of the people Tommy looks up to always end up betraying him or not siding with him. Enjoy!
> 
> SPOILER WARNING. Spoilers for the Exile Arc, Doomsday?Final War Arc, and Egg Arc.

1.  
Phil was a great hero as well as an amazing father...or at least most of the time. Adopting three wonderfully creative and amazing kids sometimes was a bit much for the winged adventurer no matter how skilled and patient he was.

Tommy was more observant than anyone could give him credit for. Despite his loud and rambunctious behavior he had learned to watch and analyse everything that happened before him. It was how he discovered that within his family, he always came last.

Phil loved all three of his sons, but Tommy could tell that he wasn’t as important as the others and this was proved through the ways that Phil acted around them. Being the youngest he didn’t have the same amount of privileges as his elder brothers did, he couldn’t go anywhere alone or start training independently just yet. Despite that, Tommy loved Phil and had always looked up to the man who was both his mentor and guardian but sometimes it just wasn’t fair.

No matter how much Tommy begged Phil to take him out on trips or to spend time with him in teaching him to wield a sword he was always cast to the side.

‘Tommy I have to take care of Techno, his voices are acting up again’

‘Tommy I’m busy, Wilbur wants me to read over his papers’

‘Tommy I can’t take you out on this quest, you’re too young and it’s dangerous...I only took Technoblade with me at your age because he was proficient and could handle himself’

‘Tommy I can’t teach you right now, I’m busy helping Wilbur’

‘Tommy, please be quiet. You’ll disturb your brothers’

The only reason Tommy was ever so loud within his own home was that he wanted to be heard. Overshadowed by his own brothers, his family never ever seemed to see him without thinking he was incompetent compared to themselves. So, what he lacked in talent he made up for by being passionate, he often tried to get his brothers and father to understand that he just wanted them to proud of him and to love him just as much as they did each other. Although they never seemed to understand.

“Tommy! What the hell is wrong with you! Who said you could go through all my stuff and make a mess!” Technoblade shouts at the smaller blond boy, glaring down at him in fury.

“I just wanted to see your weapons big man! I didn’t mean to break one of your swords! You have like a dozen of them!” Tommy shouts right back at him.

“Tommy you should have asked, I’m sure Technoblade would have allowed you to see them” Phil shakes his head in disappointment. His youngest son was one that he had a lot of trouble controlling and he just didn’t know why he always acted out.

“I did! And he still said no!” Tommy shakes with anger and Technoblade scoffs.

“So you go through my stuff anyway? Sure I have dozens of swords but they’re all special! How would you like it if I broke your stuff?” Techno growls before moving towards Tommy’s room. Eye widening, Tommy realises what the pig hybrid teen was going to do.

“Technoblade wait...Techno!” Rushing off towards his older brother he catches sight of the pink-haired male grabbing his sword from his chest. It was the first and only sword that the ten-year-old had been given by Phil for training, deeming Tommy old enough for one of his own.

It was also Tommy’s most prized possession, one that he proudly owned to showcase that he was growing and improving in the eyes of his family. That slowly he could be on the same level as them.

“Technoblade! Please!” Tommy shouts desperately but the male disregards him and breaks the sword with little to no effort. It wasn’t the best of quality but it was enough for Tommy to know that Phil cared for him enough to buy him a sword.

The pieces of the blade and the handle fall to the ground and Techno marches off to clean the mess that was in his room made by his younger brother. The blond boy stares at the ruined pieces before snapping his head to Phil who walks in slowly.

“Why didn’t you stop him?! You know how much that sword meant to me! Dad, why didn’t you help me?! Don’t you care about me?” Tommy shouts as the blond man sighs. Going over to Tommy he slaps the back of Tommys back goodnaturedly, even if it felt a little rougher than it should be for a ten-year-old.

“You started the fight mate, if you can’t handle yourself against your own brother then how can you prove to handle yourself against anything else?” Phil questions and it throws Tommy off. “Besides, that sword didn’t mean much compared to Techno’s well-earned ones. I can get you a new one if you behave” standing he looks down at Tommy with disappointment.

‘A new one? Does he have no idea of how much that sword meant to him personally?!’

“I’m going to talk to Techno, in the meantime clean up the mess” he nods to the pieces. “And Tommy I do care about you, I love you, but that doesn’t mean I can always defend you” With that, he walks away and towards Techno’s room.

Slumping down to his knees he feels the tears well up in his eyes, biting down on his lips Tommy moves towards his sword. Picking up the pieces slowly he hears another figure kneel next to him.

“I’ll help” Wilbur sighs, the male having also just stood there, watching the situation occur.

In silence, the two pick up the pieces and disposes of the broken sword.

Tommy knew that his father loved him and meant well. He also knew that his father loved his older brothers more preciously in comparison to him. Phil never went to comfort Tommy after an argument or fight, never the same way he went after Techno or Wilbur when they were upset.

Compared to them, Tommy was worth nothing. The ache in his heart hurt more than the cuts on his hands from handling the shards of the blade.

2.  
Wilbur had always been the kindest to him out of his family. He was softer and much more understanding than Phil or Techno which was why when he given the chance, Tommy moved out and followed Wilbur.

Wilbur, in Tommy’s eyes, was a strong and reliable man. The creation of L’Manberg and its independence was enough to prove to Tommy that much. Although it was the constant patience and care his brother showed him that made Tommy feel joy. Their time together brought forth Wilbur’s caring side, he protected and taught the younger boy everything he knew to keep him safe.

Tommy was much happier with Wilbur than back home, even if he had to fight and go through wars, at least Wilbur was there to show him how proud he was of him...until he didn’t.

“Tommy are we the bad guys?”

Going through exile and having Schlatt take over the government that was founded by the two brothers, it did a lot to Wilbur. Tommy could see that slowly yet surely, his independent and powerful brother was slowly falling apart. Crumbling down towards insanity.

No matter how much he pleaded with the male or how much he tried to pull him back up, he kept slipping further and further down.

“Wilbur please” gasps out Tommy. He didn’t want to lose the one true person he could always count on, to have his back, and to love him unconditionally.

“You’re scared Tommy” Wilbur remarks, the malice in his eyes scared Tommy more so than anything else did in the world. “Tommy, when I said you were never going to be president that wasn’t a joke, Tommy you will never be president,” He says, smiling down at Tommy.

The blond backs away from the elder who moves with him and places his two hands on the male's shoulders, gripping it tightly, squeezing hard enough to bruise Tommy’s skin yet the boy was too scared to move.

“Don’t get in my way” and with that, he shoves Tommy into the walls of the Pogtopia base and moves off towards his room.

He was a mere shadow of a person that Tommy remembered. Tommy had lost his brother long before he even realised it and there was nothing he could do to stop his descent to madness.

He hoped and he prayed that his brother would give him a chance, give him the opportunity to lead, and show him that the nation and everything he loved wasn’t gone. He had gathered up people to help them with their cause and they had won back L’Manberg but it was never enough.

In Wilbur's mind, it wasn’t enough. His nation, his lover and son, he believed them to all be lost, to have all betrayed him. Tommy knew that in his brother's mind, he didn’t take up a single space of it when he blew up the nation. He didn’t care that his brother had tried so hard to make everything right.

Another piece of Tommy’s heart dies that day.

3.  
Vikk was an idol to Tommy. He had never met the man until today and before that he had only heard of rumors of his accomplishments and achievements. Yet no matter what, Tommy idolised the man more than he ever did his brothers or father.

This was only because Vikk hadn’t had the opportunity to let him down yet.

“You’re making a new nation called Boomerville?” Tommy asks Vikk who was building his home, Lazer stood working beside him.

“That I am” Vikk answers without glancing behind at the child.

“W-well...I just thought that maybe instead of going through all this work you could come and stay in L’Manberg or even in my home, I could make you a room” Tommy spoke, fidgeting nervously with his hands.

“Hah, kid why would we? We barely even know you and you mugged me not even ten minutes ago” Lazer scoffs and Tommy shuffles his feet. Yeah, not the best idea the male had ever had.

“Shut up! I didn’t mean to accidentally take a canon life away from you” He glares at Lazer before shyly looking at Vikk. The man was amazing, the way he moved when he fought and even his building skills were above average. Better than Tommys at the very least.

Sighing, Vikk turns to the teenager and shakes his head.

“Look, Tommy, I’m flattered that you look up to me-” “Yes! I very much do and I was wondering if you could teach me a few things! You don’t have to but I-” “Tommy I’m not interested in looking after a kid. As Lazer said, We barely know you and you killed my best friend. I’d hardly say that's worth me coming to room with you” He walks up to Tommy.

Vikk was shorter than Tommy had expected but he didn’t care much for it. All he cared about was how heavy Vikks hands were on both sides of his shoulder as he stares at him.

“Tommy you’re a nice kid but I’d appreciate it if you stopped annoying us at the moment. We’re building and you’re distracting us so why don’t we hang out later? Okay? At the moment my home with Lazer comes first” Vikk tells the blond, slapping at his shoulders hard before moving back to his work, the boy sinks into himself in defeat.

“Oh. Okay, that’s fine” Shuffling away from the site he hears one final thing from the two.

“Later? Don’t give the kid hope Vikk” Snorts Lazer.

“I didn’t want to hurt the kid too badly” Vikk doesn’t deny the statement.

Tommy’s hope of finding another mentor was shot down within seconds. His heart wavering and dulling at the comments. Holding himself in his arms he moves towards Ghostbur and Tubbo who watched him with concern.

“No good?” Tubbo asks and Tommy nods.

“It’s fine, I wasn’t expecting much anyways” Smiles Tommy. “Now let’s go make a cobblestone tower, I’m in the mood” he laughs it off.

Another piece of his heart is chipped away but Tommy tries to remain strong. It didn’t matter, this always happened. There's plenty more fish in the sea. 

4.

Dream was a friend. He’s the only one who cares enough to visit him, or at least Dream and Ranboo. But recently Ranboo had suddenly stopped and didn’t even show up to his beach party.

“You feeling okay?” Dream sits down beside Tommy on the sand, one arm reaches out to grip the back of his neck and squeezes in either affection or sympathy, Tommy didn’t know. Both males stare out into the ocean.

“None of them showed up...not Ranboo, not Phil, and not even Ghostbur” Tommy sighs, his voice wavers as he tries to keep up his facade.

“Well, I showed up” Tommy looks over to the white smiling mask. It was eerie in battle and fights but right now it was comforting to have a familiar face around.

“Dream, do they hate me that much that none of them wanted to show up?” Tommy asks, despair in his voice.

“Oh come on, I don’t believe they hate you. Hate is a strong word” Dream leans back and stares at the darkening clouds. “They might dislike you for a lot of things that you did but I’m sure they don’t hate you. Besides I don’t hate you, you’re pretty fun to be around” Dream states and Tommy could hear the smile from underneath his mask.

“You really think so?” He pulls at the rips in his pants, avoiding the other man's gaze.

“Of course, you’re irritating at times but fun nonetheless, you’re my friend after all” A spark of relief comes to Tommy’s soul at those words. So he really did have a friend.

“It looks like it’s going to rain” Tommy muses as he hears rumbling. “We should get inside...this weather really fits my mood” Making his way to stand when Dream pops up and stops him.

“How about we have some fun instead? You ever tried one of these before?” Pulling out a trident, Tommy gapes.

“You’d actually let me use it?” He holds onto the trident as it was passed to him.

“Well, why not? You’ve been well behaved and you’re my friend. I don’t want to see you all sad and miserable. Give it a go” It starts to rain and Tommy stares down at the weapon, reading its name.

“Dream rider? Dream I think this is meant for George” Tommy laughs as Dream goes still.

“WHAT?” The man shouts before laughing.

Without any further encouragement, Tommy uses the trident and is in the air within seconds. Feeling free, more so than he had ever felt before. Looking down at Logstedshire and the villages nearby, everything seemed so small and insignificant. 

Dream was nothing but a spec from up where Tommy was. Tommy could escape.

With that realisation Tommy feels himself lose his breath. He could run away with the trident, traveling far away and Dream wouldn’t have a way to catch him. The thought escapes him and he shakes his head.

‘If I run away I’ll be leaving my only friend, the one person willing to spend time with him’

With that, he goes back down. Dream cocks his head to the side once Tommy lands back on the ground.

“Feeling better?” He asks and Tommy nods. “You can keep going you know”

“I’d rather not, I want to spend time with you” Tommy smiles brokenly, and Dream freezes. A second goes by before something changes.

“Of course, come along then” Dream moves towards Tnrent and Tommy follows along obeyingly. “If you want I can show you some other stuff, maybe a few sword moves here and there” Offers Dream and Tommy lightens up.

“You would? You really don’t have to, Dream” Tommy mutters and Dream shakes his head.

“I want to, it’ll be like I’m your teacher or something. We’ll have lots of fun together” He tells, slinging an arm securely over the boy's shoulders. Tommy feels excitement bubble up within him.

“You really mean that? You’ll continue visiting me every day won’t you?” Jumps Tommy. “You won’t leave alone will you?”

“Oh Tommy, only if you behave and are a good little boy. If you obey me then I’ll have no other reason not to.” His words are sinister but Tommy doesn’t pay attention to them. Too happy at the prospect of a person that wanted him around. That didn’t think he was pathetic.

Blinded with happiness, he lets Dream control him. Tommy doesn’t think of the consequences that might occur when trusting a man that had been his enemy for the longest time. He should’ve known that nothing good could last forever, especially for a person like him.

So why was he so hurt? So upset with the fact that Dream had inevitably blown up his new ‘home’ he had built up. That he had destroyed everything he owned and loved. He shouldn’t be surprised, everyone betrays and leaves him in the end.

‘You are the only person that doesn’t listen to me!’

‘The disks are the only thing that I care about!’

Tommy should have known that he didn’t matter. After everything that he had been through, why was he still so naive?

Moving away from the tall tower he had built up, Tommy begins his slow trek into the snow biome before him.

5.  
Technoblade knew there was something wrong with his brother, sure he was just loud as he used to be and maybe even more so annoying. Yet it all seemed so forced.

Tommy shivers in his bed, despite living underneath Techno’s home and not being outside in the harsh winds and snow. The small, thin blanket did nothing to help him in the cold. Slowly sitting up from his bed, he wraps the blanket around him and makes his way towards the ladders to climb up.

Usually, his pride would never allow him to do what he was doing, but over the events of all these months, his pride ceased to exist. Even his dignity and disdain for his hybrid brother had died. Tommy would never forgive Techno for what he did to L’Manberg or for killing Tubbo at the festival but at the end of the day, they were still brothers.

After climbing the flights of ladders all the way to the top floor, Tommy peeks into the room and listens to the sounds of breathing.

He hesitates. Techno and Tommy have never had the best relationship, Tommy always fairing better with Wilbur and Techno with Phil. Sometimes the hybrid scared him whenever he lost control or the voices in his head acted up way too much. Staring at the slumbering body that was covered in thick blankets, Tommy lets out a sigh.

He was a coward.

Slowly moving to go back to his room a voice sounds out.

“Tommy?” Woken from his sleep the pink-haired man turns on his bed to catch sight of just the top of Tommy’s head. His big eyes shining in the moonlight with fear.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. I’ll go back to sleep” Techno notices the wavering voice, his teeth chattering as he spoke. Realising what was going on he calls to his younger brother before he leaves.

“You can come over,” He says and Tommy stops, Techno pushes his blankets up and Looks at the blond expectantly. “If you don’t come over in the next five seconds I’ll retract my offer that I’m already regretting”

Instantly Tommy shoots up and towards the bed. Diving in so that he as positioned close enough to feel the warmth that radiated from the body but not close enough to touch his brother.

“Thank’s Techno,” Tommy says.

“I’ll get you more blankets tomorrow” Grumbles Techno as he tries to go back to sleep.

Closing his eyes he slowly falls into slumber only to be woken again by the same person. Holding back a sigh he listens. There wasn’t a sound per se, it was a small movement instead, not strong enough to call the boy out for yet enough for it to e a slight nuisance. Trying to figure out the small vibrations until it clicks. The boy was still cold.

Giving up on trying to stay quiet with the male Techno sits up and looks at the sight. Tommy was on the edge of the bed, using as little of the blanket as he could so that he wouldn’t disturb or annoy the elder.

“Tommy, what’s the point of sleeping in my bed if you’re still going to freeze to death? I’m not going to hurt you if you use more of my blanket and sleep closer to me!” He shouts and Tommy whimpers in fear.

Tommy was never sacred of Techno, not in the sense that he felt that he might die if he did something wrong to Techno. Sure he had done a lot to affect the boy but surely he wasn’t hurt enough to be traumatised this much.

“I’m sorry” Tommy whispers.

Groaning, Techno lays back down, his back still turned to the blond.

“Come closer, don’t fall off the bed or I will get mad” He bluffs. It goes back to being silent and Techno waits. It takes long enough for Techno to believe that Tommy wasn’t going to move until he does. The bed dips a bit as Tommy slides in closer until his back touches his.

Techno hears the sigh of relief as if he had been holding it in. Slowly the blankets shift and are pulled at until finally, the boy stops moving. The hybrid thought that was going to be it, that he would finally be able to rest for the night when another annoyance occurs. Soft sounds were muffled by the blankets yet they didn’t completely hide the sounds of soft sobbing.

Techno internally groans but doesn’t outwardly display his annoyance.

“Tommy, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” His voice was gentle, more so than it had ever been before.

“I’m really sorry Technoblade, I just can’t stop it” Tommy furiously wipes at his tears, biting at his lips to stop the sounds. “It’s just...It’s been so long since I’ve felt this warm” 

It was true. From before exile and even before creating L’Manberg, it had been so long since he was engulfed with this sort of warmth. Not in just the body temperature sense but also internally as well. It always felt cold, no matter where Tommy was because he was always alone. Yes Phil and Wilbur treated him kindly and the old Wilbur loved to shower him and Fundy in affection but it was never this warm.

“It’s okay Tommy” Technoblade tries to comfort his brother, but crying kids were never his fort of expertise. Slowly he turns over and pulls him into his chest. “It’s okay, I’ve got you”

For a kid so tall, he felt so thin and small within Techno’s arms and that didn’t feel good. All Techno could offer was comfort as he consoled his younger brother, not having a clue as to why he was so upset.

“How about we do some bonding activities in the morning...like making you a weapon? So get some rest...okay,” The boy nods softly, and slowly he begins to doze off to sleep. Lulled by the gentle breathing, Techno falls asleep not much after.  
.  
.  
.  
As promised, Techno does help Tommy make weapons, Ranboo even joins in helping. From that day onwards, Techno and Tommy got along a lot better. They didn’t argue as much and worked together quite well.

Phil who had come to live in Techno’s home not long after was thrilled to see the two getting along so splendidly. Tommy was happier than ever and he felt good about this.

Maybe this is what he needed? His approval from his brother also gave him approval from his adoptive father. Techno never lied to Tommy either, he was transparent in his goals to overthrow all governments and destroy L’Manberg, even going so far as to show Tommy the wither skulls.

It concerned Tommy greatly that his friends back in his old nation would be harmed but he didn’t want to ruin the perfect harmony he had just only created. It was calming, relaxing even when his brother helped and defended him from the world...from Dream.

“Tommy, You’re worthy” Techno hands Tommy the axe of peace and pride rushes into his heart. Never had Techno ever let him use one of his special weapons and never once had Techno ever said those words to him. “Now let's go check out this festival” Techno smirks and Tommy nods.

Of course, it was just the calm before the storm. Within the span of two days, everything was ruined yet again. The disagreement in values and ideas pulled Techno and Tommy to alternative sides.

Tommy loved L’Manberg, his disks, Tubbo, and everyone else too much to sacrifice them. Technoblade was also too loyal to his ideologies, he hated governments too much to side with Tommy anymore.

“I trusted you, Tommy”

“I trusted you too” 

Tommy and Techno look at each other, tense as they were located in the destroyed community house and surrounded by the other citizens of the nations.

“Tommy, give me back my axe of peace. I was wrong. You’re not worthy” Those words pierced Tommy harder than anything else that anyone had ever said. 

“You’re not actually going to side with Dream are you?” Begs Tommy but the look on Techno’s face says it all.

“Give it to me” Technoblade gives an outstretched hand towards Tommy.

Silence. Tommy was silent until he shakes his head, defiantly looking up at his brother he answers.

“No, no I won’t” Glaring at the pink-haired hybrid he moves to stand next to Tubbo.

“Oh? Okay fine, I respect that” Techno nods, lowering his hand and moving away from Tommy. “Fine, do what you believe is best no matter how wrong I believe it is, but Tommy I hope you don’t come to regret your decisions” Technoblade glares at the blond.

“I thought you had grown up and stopped being naive, seems I have been proven wrong” and with that, he escapes the scene.

To add fuel to the fire, it didn’t help that Technoblade, Dream, and Phil had successfully destroyed every part of L’Manberg the next day. It left Tommy feeling more hollow than ever.

+1

With Dream behind bars and his disks back in his possessions, Tommy felt free from the chains that bounded him to any nation or ruler. Without a nation to help oversee, Tommy was free to do what he wanted.

Whereas others decided to start newer nations, Tommy decided to build a place that could help settle in people until they were ready to choose and join a nation. The Tommyinnit Hotel was what he had named it and he was paying Sam to make it.

“Sam you’re giving me all these tasks! You remind me of a Tom Nook from that one game Animal crossing!” Tommy laughs and the creeper hybrid male looks on in amusement.

“Really now?” Sam questions.

“Yeah! Yeah! You’re going to have to be Sam Nook from now on and speak like this” Sam watches as the boy imitates a character. 

Sam didn’t know much about Tommy, prior to his exile and the war he had interacted with him only a couple of times. A memory that stuck to Sams's mind was the day the boy had been practicing his entry into Manberg with TNT he had supplied. The look on the boy's face when he had successfully hit the man with an arrow and MLG water bucketed was amazing and filled with pure happiness.

Nowadays, the younger male's smiles never reached his eyes the same way. After everything he had been through, it made sense that he couldn’t be as happy anymore. After all the wars, fights, betrayals, and losses, it was a miracle the boy could even muster up a smile.

Where people saw Tommy as an annoyance, someone that was loud and irritating and needed to be avoided. Sam saw as a lost child that merely wanted praise and acceptance for his actions.

“Are you actually serious? Do you really want me to gather these items? Roses? Seriously? You want me to go flower picking?” Groans the male as he rants and Sam nods.

“Yep, they’ll be your quests for today and with them, I can finally start in making your hotel,” Sam tells the male who nods and moves to do his work. The boy was surprisingly efficient with the tasks and came back in no time.

“Saaaaammmm I’ve done it!” Tommy shouts and Sam checks the chest. The resources needed were in there.

“Good Job Tommy, I’m proud of you. You were very fast to gather these things” Sam raises his hand to pat the boy on the head only for the blond to flinch violently. Scrunching his eyes closed and waiting as if to be hit, it shocked Sam.

Tommy eventually opens his eyes when nothing happens and just stares at the outstretched hand just above his head.

“Sam?”

Blinking out of shock, Sam lowers his hand gently onto the boy's head and ruffles his hair. 

“Tommy,” He says seriously and the boy looks at him with wide eyes. “I’m serious, good job in doing your tasks” Sam smiles softly and the boy gapes before his face goes red.

“W-Well yeah! I’m Tommy fucking innit! I’m the best” Despite his cockiness the boy was smiling and leaned into the touch.

The next day came and Tommy goes to check up on the progress of the hotel. Some foundations are built which Tommy was happy with and the red was making the hotel look very nice. Tommy spots Sam outside the building, standing still as he watches Tommy.

“Hey Sam! How’s it going? Everything going smoothly for the hotel?” Tommy asks the hybrid creeper yet he doesn’t respond immediately. Frowning slightly at the behavior until a message on his communicator pops up and animal crossing noises came out of Sam's mouth.

‘Hello Tommy, everything with the hotel is going great’

It reads and Tommy gapes at the man.

“No way...you’re actually being Sam Nook?” Tommy gasps before his eyes shine in awe, then his mouth splits into a grin as he laughs. “You’re taking it seriously! I don’t know if this is amazing or bad” He grips at his stomach as he laughs and Sam smiles at the boy.

‘Please wear this hard hat when you are around and in the perimeter of the building site…’

Sam tosses Tommy a hard hat who stares at it disbelievingly. Putting it on he continues to read the messages Sam sent and listens to the animal crossing noises.

‘Tommy I have a quest for you to gather these things…’

Tommy reads the messages before groaning.

“More resources? You know I’m the one paying you to build the hotel right? Why do I have to gather the resources?” Tommy sighs but nods. “Fine, I’ll do it. Only because Sam Nook asks for it” 

With that, he leaves to gather the materials and returns once he’s finished. It continues for days on end, Tommy slowly falling into a routine of gathering the building materials and playing along with Sam Nook. It was secretly something he looked forward to, once he would finish with the quests, Sam would shower him with praise and pat him on the head.

It made Tommy feel accomplished and it felt good.

One day when Tommy was tasked with investigating the red vines, he and Tubbo were cornered by Antfrost and Bad who were clearly not in the right mind.

With Tubbo sobbing nonstop due to his reaction to the vines and Tommy not being geared up for a fight, it was looking really bad. Their one last canon life haunted them as they try to back away from the two wrongins.

‘Step away from them, Bad and Antfrost...’

A familiar voice sounds. The animal crossing noises were a blessing as both Tommy and Tubbo look up to see Sam Nook marching over and putting himself between the two kids.

‘They’re under my protection, you will have to go through me to get to them. You will not harm these kids’

At these words, Tommy felt his heart warm up but he squashes them down at the fear of being let down again. Tommy instead watches the hesitance on Ant and Bads eyes.

“Fine, run then” Bad insists and the three didn’t need to be told again. Bolting to the exit and out of the eggs lair, running all the way until they reach the grounds of Church Prime. Breathing hard, adrenaline pumping in their veins, Tommy turns to look at Sam.

“Sam are you alright?!” Tommy asks and the male nods.

‘I’m fine’

“No stop with the animal crossing roleplay for a second, what the hell was that, and how did you know we were in danger? Why did you save us?” Tommy asks as his eyes flicker to Tubbo who slowly stops crying.

“Tommy, why wouldn’t I save you? If I didn’t you would have died” Sam states as if it was obvious, which it was.

“Wouldn’t it be better if I did?” Mutters Tommy and Sam gape before marching over the boy and pulling him into a tight hug.

“No, it wouldn’t. Tommy, life is precious and I know you’ve been through a lot but please it isn’t worth taking your life. I don’t know how much you’re hurting or how many people have hurt you but I’m here for you” Sam whispers earnestly. “Please, don’t think you need to do this all alone, you’re not alone. I very much care about you and so many other people do too”

Tommy was quiet, repeating Sam’s words inside his head.

“I care too” Tubbo chips in quietly and Sam chuckles before pulling the other boy into the hug too.

Feeling his face burn, Tommy tries to break out of the hug.

“Okay, okay I get it. You’re all a bunch of saps now let go of me before other people see and think I’m some idiot.” Satisfied, Sam lets them both go.

“So, you still have some quest to do,” Sam tells the boy who groans.

“What are you?! My dad? Stop it!” Tommy growls and Sam merely laughs.

“That’s something I’d have to talk to Phil about if you want to make it true” Despite the smile on the male's lips, the words were genuine. Tommy turns to the man in shock, even Tubbo was gaping.

“You’d actually do that? You’re pulling my leg” Shakes Tommy and Sam shrugs.

“Only if you want it and if it’s okay. I wouldn’t mind it. We don’t have to do anything so fast, take it slow and steady until you’re comfortable” Sam reaches up and pats Tommy's head.

“Let's go, we have a hotel to finish off”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you really enjoyed this one-shot. Comment or leave a Kudo if you enjoyed it.
> 
> Have a nice day!


End file.
